Number 999
by Naotarou
Summary: Story of a young boy and his run in with Grimmjow Jaggerjack in an alley. In an alley fight between the boys parents and some thugs, it seems like Grimmjow may come to the rescue, or maybe not?


Hi Everyone! Here's my first ever story so I hope you like it! It's a story of a young boy who crosses paths with Grimmjow. Enjoy!

Number 999

I've never been hit before today. As I flew backwards I felt as though I was floating in slow motion from the shock. I didn't even feel the blow but only my head jerk sideways and push me away. Just before hitting the ground, the gears in my mind began to take in my surroundings again only to see my father being held up against the alley wall. As my back crashed into the broken pavement, I let out a yell of pain as my shirt was pulled down from the force to let my bare skin bleed. My scream was soon overpowered by another nearby yelling my father's name and begging someone to stop. I finally recognized my mother as she fell over top of me before I had time to react. Her body crashed on top of mine and I almost couldn't breathe as she tucked her shaking hand behind my head. I squirmed to get my back off the pavement as the pain in my cheek finally returned causing me to keep my left eye closed.

"m...Mom..."

"Please! For the love of god, don't hurt my baby!" Came the scream right next to my ear. "Take whatever you want but please leave us be!" ...why was this happening?

We were coming back from my 8th birthday party in town when mommy disappeared from behind me. Before I could turn around, daddy was running down an alleyway yelling. I got scared and chased after him to find mom being held by two big guys in leather jackets while another was sitting on top of a dumpster. I yelled to mommy causing daddy to turn around to me. Dad told me to stay away as the man on the dumpster jumped off and ran towards him. Before I knew it, dad was laying on the ground next to me clutching his stomach. I looked up at the man now towering over me. His face was covered in shadows but I could tell his was grinning. Without thinking, I jumped in front of dad and put my arms out wide. I was trembling with tears at the corner of my eyes but stayed where I stood. ''D-don't hurt my daddy!" I squeaked out gaining more confidence with each word I managed. "A-and let my mommy go!" Mom in back began to push back and forth against the two men upon seeing me but they apparently were too strong.

The mean man looked down at me then threw his head back in a laugh. As he did the light hit his chest hilighting a crest on his jacket of an orange ring with four spikes and a purple skull in the center of it. As his head came forward he was still laughing. "You think you're tough boy? Please." He bent his knees and got down to eye level with me while chuckling. "You know what I'm going to do? I'm gonna play with your mommy for awhile and you and daddy get to watch." He let out a laugh then signalled to one of the two guys holding mom to go pick my dad off the ground. My legs started to wobble as the man walked by me and grabbed daddy by the throat lifting him up. As much as I wanted to help, I couldn't look away from the man in front of me. "And when I'm done with her," he moved in to whisper in my ear. "...I'll kill her. Then I'll kill your daddy." He then lifted a finger up to tap me on the nose, saying out loud. "And then I'll kill you." Immediately I heard a scream from mommy and next thing I thought was I wanted to save mom. I pushed the man causing him to roll onto his back. I proceeded to step over him and run towards mom who was struggling with all her might against her assailant. Suddenly the man holding her yelled at her and threw her to the ground.

"Mommy!" I yelled running towards her. The man standing over her looked at me then in a jogging sort of way, took one big step towards me, then his other leg came towards my head before I could even react...

Now mom is over top of me as I hear laughter from the men as my mind tries to piece this all together. All of a sudden mom screeches as her head jerks back and is pulled up off me by the grinning man. Dad is on the ground again motionless as I try to lift my sore head. The grinning man pulls mom onto her feet by her hair and bends her over the dumpster as the other two men follow. The nearest one to me, changes his direction and lays a foot on my chest forcing me back onto the painful ground. Leaning over he laughs at me asking the grinning man what to do with me.

"I don't give a shit! Kill em' if ur bored!" the grinning man yells maniacally as he holds mommy down. The man above me turns back and smiles as he pulls out a knife. My body was trembling as my eyes followed the knife as he tossed it from hand to hand. I couldn't make even the smallest noise as all I was wondering was why this was happening and why I couldn't do anything to stop them. I wished I was stronger so that I could save mommy and daddy. My eyes closed as I felt him moving closer when all of a sudden... "Who the fuck are you?"

I opened my eyes and winced at the pain in my left one to see the leathered man looking past me down the alley way. I managed to tilt my head up to see upside down a man walking towards us. He was wearing what looked like a long white skirt for pants and an open white vest exposed his chiseled chest. He had cerulean blue hair and as he drew closer I could see he had blue eyes as well. The most distinguishing details on him were a piece of a jawbone that looked like from an animal on the side of his face and a large hold in his chest passing right through to see the other side. He casually strolled closer with his hands in his pockets while his face looked calm but somehow, scary.

"I said who the fuck are you?" The man on top of me yelled swinging his knife around angrily.

The grinning man stopped moving and looked at the newcomer, finally turning to a frown. "Buddy you're at the wrong party. I would suggest you just walk away if you know what's best for ya." His grin was already starting to spread across his lips again as he yelled at mommy for struggling.

The man in white just stood and stared for a moment then grimaced finally speaking,

"Whose the strongest here?" The alley was silent for a moment as the three men looked at eachother then back to the man in white.

"The fuck you sayin'?" The man over top of me drove his boot harder into my chest forcing out a cry of pain. "If you're looking for trouble, I'll cut you up." He yelled out at the man in white while tossing his knife back and forth between his hands. He lifted his boot off my chest but before I could feel a bit of relief, was kicked hard to the side of the alley forcing me to curl up squeezing my throbbing arm. Reluctantly, I pushed through the pain to keep watching.

"Crusher. cut off a piece o' him and send him on his way." The grinning man laughed holding mommy down with one hand.

"With pleasure, boss." he said as he twirled his knife between his fingers. "You so not getting outta this one" He said as he walked towards the man in white who finally began smiling.

"You better not disappoint." he taunted just as the man with the knife ran at him with his knife lunging forward.

I didn't see it. All I managed to notice was one second Crusher was lunging towards the man in white, who was just standing calmly. The next second, The man in white hadn't moved at all but the wall to the right of him was red and Crusher's head was gone. The body fell lifeless to the ground and landed with a large thud.

The alley went silent for what felt like 5 minutes. Noone moved. Everyone I think was trying to take in what just happened. Finally the other leather jacket yelled. "What the fuck!" He quickly drew a gun from behind him and with a shaky hand, held it at the man in white who was frowning.

"Is that really all you humans got?" The man in white calmly stepped over the corpse bleeding out profusely. "I bored as shit and you guys are doing nothing for me."

The leader's grin was finally gone and was replaced with a confused grimace. "W-ho the hell are you?" He grabbed a knife from his ankle while lifting my mother up in front of him like a shield.

The man in white stopped walking and stood tall, "My name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack" He revealed a set of pointed teeth in a cheek to cheek grin that put the other man's to shame. "I just thought I'd have a bit of fun with you guys but you seem nothing but some dumb weaklings." His frown returned as he turned to walk away. "I guess I'll keep looking."

For a moment, I thought he was going to get rid of all the bad guys and save my parents but now he was just walking away. I wanted to yell at him to come back but i was both in so much pain and shaking so hard that I couldn't move an inch.

Still shaking, the man with the gun, looked down at his fallen comrade and back up to Grimmjow. He clenched his teeth as he tightened his grip on his gun. "F-f-FUCK YOU!" he yelled and fired his gun at Grimmjow. A bullet flew so fast you could see the line of its path through the air and hit him right in the spine. Grimmjow stopped walking but didn't fall. I could only stare on wide eyed along with the grinning man. After a moment's pause, Grimmjow sighed.

"You know we Arrancars can shoot things too." He said as he turned around showing a hole in his shirt right where the huge gaping hole was in his chest. The bullet must have luckily passed right through him. He turned sideways and pointed two fingers back at the trembling man with the gun. All of a sudden the tips of Grimmjows fingers began to glow with a dark red light.

The man dropped the gun and slowly stepped backwards, then turned and ran screaming.

Grimmjow only grinned. "Cero" Suddenly the red light lit up the alley and a large red beam of light ran down the alley and struck the man in the back. The light itself felt like a heavy force pushing me up against the wall almost suffocating. And then as fast as it appeared, it vanished just the same allowing me to breathe again. Down the alley there were a pair of shoes with what looked like feet still in them. Out of the alley the trees and buildings in the line of fire were practically gone and a great hole was what was left.

The last standing man wasted no time and threw my mother towards Grimmjow and opened the door of the alley building and ran off. She fell at his feet and lay there motionless as Grimmjow lowered his hand ignoring my mother.

"Tsk, not worth the effort." With that, he stood up straight again and put his hand in his pocket.

I looked around at the carnage of the alley. I saw the bodies of both mommy and daddy who were not moving and the remains of the men who were no more. All I felt was how weak I was and how I wanted to hurt them for doing this to me. I began to feel mad and soon enraged from the bottom of my heart towards the last man who got away. As my fists clenched, I looked over at Grimmjow who was staring at me. My anger then directed at him. He may have saved me but now I felt that I couldn't get any revenge on the people who hurt me cause he killed them. I wanted to make them pay. I wanted to make the grinning man pay. Now I wanted Grimmjow to pay. I forced myself to stand up, my legs sore from before hand. I gave Grimmjow the hardest dagger eyed look I could making him return with a sarcastic look back as he rolled his eyes.

Without thinking I lunged towards him screaming with my hands in fists. I didn't know what I could do, but I wanted to hate someone for all of this. I stopped short of him and froze in place as I stood face to face with him. Between us was his fingers pointed directly at my head just like he did to the man with the gun before his demise. I went cold down my spine staring between the hand and his eyes. From the side view of his body, I could see under his vest onto his back. A number caught my eye that was tattoo'd onto his back. ''6'' I whispered to myself. He picked up on it and smirked.

"That number is a rank. It represents how strong I am in the Arrancars. You have no way in hell at defeating me at your level." He let out a laugh and put the tips of his fingers on my forehead. I froze as the thought of him killing me ran through my head. However, this at the same time caused me to want to get back at him even more making me give him a look of vengeful anger. He noticed and smiled. "Oh? Think you can beat me? You have one hell of a lifetime before you can even compare to me. You wouldn't even be on the ranking scale, let alone strong enough to touch me." He laughed as I kept staring. "So what do you want to do? Should I kill you?" I winced as he turned his fingers on my head sideways. "...or let you live?" he teased and turned his hand the other way.

My anger had come to a boil by this point and I stopped thinking. "I don't care what your rank is! I'm gonna defeat you and make you pay!" I pushed his hand out of the way and ran at him only for him to sidestep and fall past him onto my face. I heard him laugh at me as I pulled myself up onto my hands and knees facing away from him.

"Kid, you're entertaining. I was bored as hell over with Aizen in Hueco Mundo doing shit all. But if you want to fight me, you'll have to get a lot stronger than that." Grimmjow stared at me for a second then a thought crept across his face. "If that's what you want then I'll get you started. Just before I could stand up, I felt a searing pain on the back of my neck. I yelled and tried to stand up but was pushed back down by Grimmjow as his hand was writing on my neck like chalk to a blackboard. Finally the burning ended but still was painful as I reached behind my head to the burnt skin and it hurt to the touch. "There. Now you have a rank to fight me with." Grimmjow laughed his head off as I struggled to my feet. I could feel three burn marks on my neck that felt the same. The number was 999. I stood before him holding my neck as I looked up at him.

Just as I was about to yell at him, the wall of brick cut a line in the middle and horizontally pulled open the wall and air like it was cloth. Inside the tear was a long darkly lit path and a new figure who walked out of the wall and into the alley. The new man was shorter but thin. He had white skin and black hair and a skull piece resting on the side of his head. His white cloak reminded me of Grimmjow leading me to believe that they're together.

"What are you doing here, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow scowled at the new arrival.

Ulquiorra, in a calm and simple voice said "Lord Aizen has summoned us. He requests your attendance immediately." Calmly, he turned back to the portal. "Are you coming?"

With a groan, Grimmjow lowered his hand from my head and began to walk to the tear in the wall. As he entered and it began to close, he looked back at me and grinned. "Kid, get stronger and maybe you can entertain me again!" With that, the tear closed and the wall returned to normal leaving me in an alley with my parents unconscious, a pair of feet and a beheaded corpse. I was filled with pain, tears and anger. I didn't know what to think but I knew one thing. I wil get stronger and get back at the guy who hurt my parents and me so much.

Right then, as I squeezed my fists as hard as i could I vowed I would get stronger from then on and never give up until I defeat the man named Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

And unbenownst to me, the tattoo on my back of '999' suddenly changed to '998'.


End file.
